Closed Doors and Hushed Corners
by Nobody in a Tree
Summary: Lily Potter and Sirius Black are having an intense, heated affair. Before either of them knows what happened, they're in love. Everything is spiraling out of control, and all they know how to hold on to is each other.
1. Early Morning

**A/N: Yes, this is a Sirius/Lily pairing. Yes, this does involve Lily Potter being unfaithful to her husband James. That being said, no, James is not portrayed as a villain. If this is not your thing or you're easily offended by fictional adultery, just don't read (or comment!)**

**But if you do enjoy this pairing, I would be thrilled to hear all of your thoughts and feedback!  
**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Harry Potter is not mine, nor are any of its characters. *silently weeping***

* * *

Lily stretched and purred, squealing as her arms reached the height of their arch, shoulders extending almost out of her lean, muscular back. She was naked, of course, and the sun streaming in from behind the lacy white curtain was just barely brushing her tangled, tawny hair. she let out another little groan and let her arms drop, the bend falling suddenly out of her back. Long strands of hair fell over her shoulders and forehead, leaving her back tantalizingly exposed to the grinning, wild-eyed man lying back leisurely on his pillow with hands crossed behind his head, the gauzy white covers bunched low to reveal his chest in all its naked glory.

The man reached one long, strong finger across the bed to trace the lines and crevices of Lily's back, and she shivered at the warmth and delicacy of his touch. Without pause, letting the covers fall and his playfully predatory grin spread wide, he brought himself up to his knees, wrapping himself around the gratefully trembling woman from behind. She let her head fall back with a light sigh and airy giggle as he buried his head beneath her hair to lightly nuzzle her neck. She turned gently out of his embrace, her electric green eyes immediately holding him captive.

"Always the puppy dog, Sirius." She was grinning, those huge green eyes swimming in glee and mirth, overwhelming him with the pure, clean, innocent joy that _was_ Lily Potter. He let out a short, gruff laugh and let his eyes fall from hers, escaping breathlessly from her spell before he became too trapped.

Laughing again in wonder, he let himself drop back onto the bed, now totally uncovered, staring at the ceiling with starry eyes. The change of weight on the bed told him that Lily had moved to get dressed, but he was still hesitant to move. He couldn't bring himself to end this moment of total satisfaction. Happiness. Weightlessness.

The bed shifted once again, and Sirius turned his head slightly to see a silk bathrobe-clad, beaming Lily Potter hovering over him. He whined slightly in the back of his throat and narrowed his eyes accusingly at seeing her covered up again, but she only giggled and leaned down for a melting, she's-doing-all-the-work, bracing, passionate, apologetic comfort-kiss. When she drew herself up again, her lips were slightly blushed and her eyes were gleaming even brighter. She looked distinctly angel-like covered in pale blue silk in the early morning sun, even if her husband _had _bought the robe for her.

"See you next Tuesday?" He sounded like a child, he knew, but he was so caught up in her eyes, her hair falling across her vision, her lips still swollen from last night's merciless, impassioned kisses that he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Of course. Did you really think I'd let you miss James's signature grilled salmon? Dumbledore's bringing strawberry crepes, apparently." She was gathering her clothes and toiletries, cramming them here and there into her green and brown knit bag, which had been a birthday gift from Ted a few years back.

Sirius continued to watch, un-moving, from his place on the bed. He watched her as she went to the bathroom to brush the tangles from her hair and charm the whole massive mess of it back into a braid. He watched her as she brushed her teeth using his toothbrush (hers was packed) and lightly apply his favorite light pink lipstick. He watched as she sent a patronus message to James to tell him she was on her way back from Petunia's, wincing as he watched the silver light take the shape of a doe. He watched as she pulled on a pair of simple jeans, a washed yellow tank top, and a green hoodie, smiling slightly when she peered over her shoulder at him as she let the robe fall to his floor. But finally, he watched as she walked to him to peck his lips good-bye, whispering a sweet, quiet "I'll miss you" into his ear before grabbing her bag and prancing out of the room, shooting one last smile back at him as she closed the door behind her.

For a moment after she left, he had half a mind to chase her down the hall, completely naked as he was, snatch her up, and carry her back to bed, and neighbors be damned. He always wanted that. Hell, who wouldn't? But there were things to do. He couldn't just keep lying here with his morning glory completely and thoroughly displayed to his married girlfriend's sister's apartment.

He chuckled again as he pulled himself grudgingly off the bed and scrambled around for his wand so he could charm the bed to begin making itself. It wasn't any kinky idea of his or Lily's, using Petunia's apartment. It was just a perfect coincidence - she was almost never home, especially on the weekends, it was an incredibly romantic, gauzy, airy loft, and meeting here meant that Lily was never _really _lying to James, and if he was ever to track her broom magically or call the loft on a muggle phone, they wouldn't have to dig themselves out of a horrible, hairy mess.

But that also meant that once every two or three weeks, sometimes on very short notice, Sirius had to pack a bag and set his life on hold to move somewhere in Muggle London. Not that he minded. Not that there was anything he wouldn't do for this girl.

So Sirius put on some clothes, packed his toothbrush and his towel, and looked one last, loving time around the room before closing the door and locking it. Hiding it, locking it away until the next time she needed him. The next time they needed each other.


	2. Domestic Bliss

**A/N : Yay for the first multi-chapter in my first multi-chapter fic! I hope everybody enjoyed that last chapter and this one lives up to any and all expectations. I love my readers, you guys are my life force 3**

**Please remember to review because if I'm Tinkerbelle and I'm dying, reviews are definitely the lost boys clapping their hands together and telling me they _do _believe in fairies. And I _am_ happy with that metaphor. Yep, absolutely sticking with that.**

**So enjoy! _Disclaimer: I am not and will never be J. K. Rowling. Just like Tink will never be Wendy, because she is so small and wouldn't be able to kiss Peter anyways even if he wanted her to. Okay that one got away from me. You should just read my thing now. Stop looking at me. Thanks._**

* * *

Lily was still humming to herself. She had been doing it all the way home and still couldn't stop. If she was ever a cliche it was now, humming cheerfully to herself in a sunny yellow a-line dress, hand washing the dishes and filled to the brim with domestic bliss. Honestly, never mind if that "bliss" hadn't come from the man she would be sharing these plates with. There was a war on, after all, and God knows stranger things have happened.

A door opened and closed behind her, and Lily peered over her shoulder just quickly enough to see a wiry set of shoulders and a head of mess of raven-black hair before whipping her head back around to the soap-filled sink, giving James the element of surprise he so loved adopting for her. Of course there had been guilt, in the beginning. And shame. And anger, and tears, and excuses. But it had all come back to Sirius. It always came back to Sirius.

Dammit, she was cliche-ing again.

So caught up in her thoughts, Lily didn't have to pretend the little jump of surprise when James clasped his hands on her shoulders, putting his head over one of his hands to look into the soapy sink like it was the most interesting thing he had seen all day, like Lily's hands in the water were the most beautiful things he'd seen in his life. Those big, earnest eyes. They always had that habit of zeroing in on whatever she was doing, suspending her alone in the universe.

"I missed you." His voice was low and deep in her ear, just like Sirius's. But James's voice was smooth and soft and bright somehow, while Sirius's was raspy and smokey. Passionate. But when he reached down to grab her wrists and spun her around from the sink, placing her hands around his neck and placing his on her waist before leaning in for a kiss, she didn't think twice before she answered his boyish smirk with a whispered "I love you".

Because she did. He was her best friend. He cared about her more than anyone else in the world did, and just this moment he'd swept her into a slow dance while she was washing dishes just to tell her he missed her after she was at her sister's for the weekend. She would never find a sweeter guy. Never find a more charming guy, or a guy that loved her like he did.

Lily gave him another beaming smile, letting her eyes twinkle at the gorgeous half-grin on her husband's face. She adored when he did that, it always made his glasses crooked. She giggled as she tried leaned far back enough against the counter to fix them, and he scrunched up his face when she started groping his nose and eyes. It didn't help that her fingers were absolutely full of bubbles.

Before she knew quite what was happening she was chasing James around the tiny, sun-bathed kitchen tormenting him with bubbly fingers outstretched like a shrieking, girly zombie. It was all very fun until the bastard decided to turn the tables and get his own soapy hands. And of course after _that _it was only a matter of time before he had her trapped on the granite island, very effectively silencing her giggles and making a complete soapy mess of her pretty yellow dress.

* * *

Tuesday came all too fast and not fast enough. The morning was a whirlwind full of cooking, washing, scrubbing, decorating, yelling at James to get out of the way, yelling at James to get of his arse and help, crying and apologizing the James... Visitors really did tend to bring out the worst in Lily Potter.

But that was all behind her, the house was shining and bright, and Lily looked absolutely beautiful, if she did say so herself. The mirror agreed with her, too. The long, shimmering dress was the same color as the blue streaks in her eyes, and her long hair was pulled up into a gracefully up-do, with strands falling here and there all over her every-so-slightly sparkling face. James was already dressed in his matching suit and royal blue tie, and was downstairs waiting for any guests that might come early.

It had always been a tradition with the Marauders to throw a party on the anniversary of the boy's first "run" with Remus, and it was James and Lily's turn to host. Of course some of their guests, Dumbledore and the Longbottoms especially, didn't know exactly what they were celebrating, but that was really all part of the fun: inventing a reason for a fancy party. This year, if Lily remembered correctly, they were doing a benefit for the awareness of... something. Shit. As long as she stuck close to James or Sirius, they'd cover for her. Remus would probably just laugh, and Pettigrew wouldn't catch on quick enough to help her out.

There was a ring at the door downstairs, and Lily literally squealed as she picked up her dress to rush downstairs.

"Don't forget your shoes, dear, you look quite silly barefoot." said the mirror in a squeaky, matronly voice.

"It's my own damn house!" Lily shot back as she slammed the door behind her.

Lily took a moment to collect herself before going down the stairs slowly and dignified, fully aware that she would hold the full attention of whatever guest was at the door. But her breath hitched when she saw the mess of dark brown and black hair that was James Potter and Sirius Black _hugging_. They broke apart and the sound of her climbing down the stairs, and men turned at once to look at her. James smiled quickly before turning to shut the door, but Sirius's gaze lingered suggestively, trailing down her body with that knowing smirk until she was blushing and panting lightly, her eyes gleaming brightly and unrestrained. He was wearing a gorgeous old suit, vintage and unique, with his hair shaggy and loose, the whiskers on his chin unshaven and effortless as ever.

Sirius's eyes met hers once again as he slowly, meaningfully _licked his lips_. And _winked_. By the time James turned back around from the door Sirius turned to make easy conversation, but Lily could hardly hold herself upright anymore. _God_ she hated him. Both of them. Maybe. Probably. She didn't know. She should have worn shoes.

And dammit if she wasn't being cliche again, but one way or another Lily knew right then that this would be a very, very long night.


End file.
